


Surprised

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Surprised

It was completely unexpected. He sat on the stool, waving enthusiastically at his big brother. Colin waved back, indicating the black haired boy near him. Dennis gathered this was Harry Potter.

All summer, or at least since Dennis had got his letter, if Colin hadn't been talking about Harry, he'd been going on about how Dennis would surely be in the same house as him. Dennis had been looking forawrd to it.

So when the Sorting Hat called out "Ravenclaw!" he was so surprised he fell off the stool, tripping over Hagrid's enormous coat away from Colin's look of disappointment.


End file.
